


Sanders sides requests and oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Broken Bones, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Gen, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Heroes & Heroines, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Injury, M/M, Morning After, Movie Night, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Restraints, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sex, Stab Wound, Sub Deceit Sanders, Sunrises, Sunsets, Sweet, Tentacles, Unrequited Crush, Villains, Villains to Heroes, snake plushie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm trying something new, any requests any of you may have just send them to me and I will make sure I get them done.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. Requests please

Hello all!

Sorry if you expected a new piece of work - I am in the works of two pieces - but I just thought this would be nice and fun to do. I will try and fulfil all the requests sent to me but if school or life gets in the way then I am sorry they might be delayed for a little while. 

I'm not opposed to anything really, I mainly write angst but if you want smut or fluff I can write that too. 

Thanks in advance and I can't wait for your requests.  
If you don't want to request it in the comments you can ask me through an email on littlemisswriting3@gmail.com or even sending me a dm on Instagram at littlemisswriting

What I need for requests:

Ship (platonic or not)  
Smut, fluff or angst (mix it up if you want)  
Anything you want to be included in it like kinks, topics you want to be brought up or if you want your name to show up in it  
And anything else you think may be important because I like knowing what you guys think.

Sorry for bothering you all, and I will add tags when they become relevant due to a request.  
Until next time,

Littlemisswriting x


	2. Dukeceit - smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dukeceit with dom Remus and sub Deceit and a bit of tentacles thrown in there for some spice.

Deceit found himself sat at the edge of his bed and fiddling with his hat after another failed plan. He sighed as he looked at his wall with his failed plan strewn and torn when he came in due to another fit of rage which now ebbed into sadness. He just wanted a better life for himself and… and for Remus. Deceit had always looked down on Remus like he had a lot to learn and he did! Remus had no way to convince the others that the right way was to listen to them for once. All Remus did was scare the others and scare Thomas. Yet, Deceit felt himself strangely compelled to look after and keep the other happy. 

Deceit would have to clean his room, he’d have to sort his hair out so he didn’t look like he tried to pull it all out and he would have to fix his snake’s glass enclosure. It took up a whole mini room if Deceit was being honest but Remus wanted it that way and even moved it so it didn’t make Deceit’s room any smaller. As Deceit stood up to clean the room he heard a pounding on his door and he paused in a slight fear that the light sides were slightly sick of him and were here to be rid of him. 

When Deceit creaked the door open he saw Remus who was bouncing on the balls of his feet and barged into the room and stopped dead at the mess that embodied the room. The burning eyes that met Deceit sent a chill down his spine. Remus just calmly said to him, “What happened here? Did they give you hassle?”

“Remus no! I got a little fed up with always failing my plans!” Deceit explained

“Ok then,” Remus began as he fixed Deceit’s room and smoothed his hair down, “Now, I’m pretty sure someone with such a pretty demeanor should be happy and looking gorgeous for someone to come home too.” Remus muttered in Deceit’s ear as he boxed him against a wall. Wall? When did that get there?

Deceit looked up at Remus and momentarily cursed the height difference as the rambunctious side towered over him intimidatingly. Deceit stuttered and fumbled for words that he couldn’t find and wasn’t sure he wanted to find but he quickly mumbled out, “Remus, I believe you a-are mistaken…” 

“Oh? Why is that sweetheart?” Remus drawled 

“Well… I’m not p-pretty and,” Deceit was stopped in his thoughts when Remus crashed his lips onto his and stole his breath away, “W-wha?” 

“Fuck, I have wanted to do that for a long, long time… Get on the bed and face the wall sweetpea.” Remus whispered in Deceit’s ear as Deceit scrambled to his bed and faced the wall as if his mind was running on autopilot.

Deceit was shaking with anticipation and the thought of everything that his mind promised would happen but a small part of him worried that Remus was just going to leave after seeing what a slut Deceit was.

It was a pleasant surprise to feel two tendrils wrap around his ankles and while he gasped another two shot out and held his wrists in place as Remus crawled behind Deceit and placed his hands on his hips and rubbed circles over his pants until he tore off Deceit’s dress trousers and his boxers in one go while muttering a sorry. 

Deceit felt very vulnerable like this even though he trusted Remus he wondered whether Remus would treat him kindly. That was until he was shocked back into reality by a tentacle coiling and pulsating around his dick making him moan brokenly and try to thrust his hips back to the tentacle but Remus’ hold on his hips restricted his ability to do so. Instead Deceit was left whimpering and whining as Remus teased a tentacle at Deceit’s hole while muttering in his ear, “Such a good little sweetheart for me aren’t you? Although I wonder whether you’d whine and whimper for any of the others… maybe Virgil or my brother Roman?” Remus accentuated their names by thrusting the tentacle at Deceit’s prostate and grinned maniacally as he watched the poor snake fall apart. 

“Remus, no one but you! Shit- please?” Deceit rested his forehead onto the bed and grinded his teeth together to prevent himself from making anymore noises which Remus frowned at and decided that there was only one solution to the problem. 

With that thought in mind Remus flipped Deceit onto his back and kissed him deeply before fucking into him at a quick and ruthless pace. Deceit didn’t expect it and was a whining mess before the pain and pleasure shot up his spine and it felt like his whole world paused before he was brought back to the world of the conscious and Remus’ tentacles writhed all over him and pulsed around his dick until he felt himself whimpering and begging, “Remus, s-so close, fuck… please.” 

Much to Deceit’s confusion Remus said nothing and kissed him as Deceit basically screamed into his mouth and came into the tentacle that kept pulsing until Deceit was prying at it due to overstimualtion but his efforts stopped very quickly when he felt Remus cum inside of him leaving him feeling boneless and full.

When Remus retracted his tentacles he gently lay next to Deceit and cupped his jaw and turned him to face him as he kissed him gently and hugged him. It was innocent enough until Remus sucked a hickey in the middle of Deceit’s neck and giggled while he whispered, “All mine, now I can have you as my gorgeous thing to come home to!” Remus grinned and pulled Deceit closer despite Deceit’s protests about cleaning to which Remus responded with, “I’m not done with you yet, don’t want to clean ya if I’ll just get ya dirty again!”

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Analogical - angst to fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan isn't feeling the best about himself, will his boyfriend ease his pained thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mentions of self harm so if that triggers you then I'm sorry and I hope you know you're loved

Logan sat on a hill in the imagination and rocked back and forth as the sunset leaving an orange glow surrounding the world. It was one of those days again and Logan felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as his mind reminded him that he doesn’t fit in, that they were all better off without him and how even when he tries to help he just fucks it all up none the less. His fingers raked up and down the pales lines that crisscrossed across his wrists and sighed as he only found blunt objects near him.

He had tried to find Virgil, he really did. It’s just, the logical side’s boyfriend was nowhere to be found and the worry of that situation sent Logan sprinting for the imagination after scrawling a note in Virgil’s room. He kind of hoped that Virgil wouldn’t turn up because Logan always prided himself in having no emotions and thinking of it only caused Logan to scratch more and to scratch harder at his frail wrists.

Logan was an honest side, he knew he shouldn’t be thinking this way but he couldn’t bring himself to think any differently because, in the end, the thoughts were right anyways. Logan was worthless, dysfunctional and faulty. Sometimes Logan had no clue how Virgil stook around him because even though he thought he was boring and was worried he would say something to hurt the emo. Logan had done it once before and he had vowed to never do it again because seeing the tears well up in Virgil’s eyes single-handedly broke Logan’s heart.

Thinking of that moment did not still his unfaltering tears but Logan couldn’t bring himself to care. No one would come here because they knew there was no point; Logan was a broken shell of what logic was supposed to be. Even Logan knew that.

This is why Logan felt quite shocked when he felt someone wrap their arms around his feeble figure. It didn't take a genius to comprehend that Virgil had found Logan and Logan didn't mind it one bit. 

After the arms fell away from behind him he turned around and his teary eyes met the dark eyes of his lover. He couldn't speak a word before the icy fingers rested on his chin and angled his head up to meet Virgil's gaze before he gently kissed him and held him close. When they pulled away from one another Logan's eyes were wide and he gaped quite like a fish out of water. 

This caused Virgil to chuckle before he sat down next to Logan and pulled him into a gentle hug before finally speaking, "Is it one of those days?" It was a gentle question and all Logan had to do was nod against Virgil's chest, "Alright LoLo, do you want to talk about it or are they the same thoughts." Virgil looked down at the little bundle in his arms and held him closer.

"Same thoughts, nothing new, sorry for bothering you to come and join me out here," Logan mumbled 

"Don't apologise, there's nothing I would rather be doing plus I get to watch the sunset now." Virgil explained, "Plus, I'd rather keep you safe and in my arms then wonder what you were up to while I wasn't around."

"I wasn't up to anything! Just wanted to watch the sunset." Logan lied

"Right, that's like me saying MCR are terrible, come on LoLo, you were crying and don't think I haven't noticed how you're arms are covered in red scratches... you know to come to talk to me if you feel like that," Virgil mumbled just loud enough for Logan to hear.

"I'm sorry ok? I wasn't thinking clearly..." Logan trailed off

"It's fine just. Just try to stop, I love you the way you are and there's nothing that should change about you." Virgil proclaimed in a prince-like manner

"You are so weird, how are we even together?" Logan chuckled at Virgil's change in demeanour

"You know you love it so shut up," Virgil replied as he looked off into the distance and the sun.

"Me? Love something? God no!" Logan exclaimed and hugged into Virgil tighter while accidentally causing Virgil to lose his balance which led to the two tumbling down the hill and landing in a heap at the bottom.

"I love you too LoLo, although, maybe we should go to our room so that we don't freeze out here." Virgil reasoned as he stood up and picked Logan up bridal style and started heading in the direction of their room.

"Yes, let's do that," Logan smiled as his past worries cleared from his conflicted mind


	4. Prinxiety/one-sided Demus and Anxceit? - angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is heartbroken, Virgil is trapped and Remus is pining. Will any of their problems be solved?

The night sky surrounded them all as they looked up and they all held onto flashlights so that they could see through the dimly lit forest. Roman had left them a few minutes ago to ‘survey the surroundings’ whatever that meant. Although now that Virgil thinks about it Roman didn’t take his flashlight with him, instead he had laughed at Remus when Remus told him that surely a prince like he would be scared of the dark and then… well then he gave his flashlight to Remus and told him to look after it because he would be needing it once he got back. Once he had left everyone wondered how he would manage without sight but no one was really complaining since now there was an extra flashlight to show the way.

No one would say it but they were all thinking of how quiet it was without the prince gossiping and talking to them about anything and everything. Virgil was becoming increasingly anxious about the prince’s return but no one noticed and if they noticed they weren’t saying anything. Roman would’ve noticed… but Roman wasn’t here! Virgil felt his breathing pick up and he felt the familiar feeling of his hair standing on edge as his hands became uncomfortably clammy. 

Virgil went to say something but it was like no words would form and he guessed he looked like a fish; opening and closing his mouth as he gasped for air. Luckily Deceit noticed something was up and quickly took a hold of Virgil as he started shaking and sweating. Alas, it was not enough to calm him down so as everyone continued in front of them Deceit sat Virgil down against a tree and knelt in front of Virgil. It didn’t matter though, even if Virgil could see Deceit through the blur covering his sight they were still in the middle of a forest and Roman was nowhere to be found.

When Deceit looked back in the direction everyone went he just saw trees. The trees felt as if they were encroaching on them and Deceit looked wildly around to see anyone or anything but the goddamn trees. Deceit couldn’t focus on that though, he had to help Virgil. He looked ‘down at his friend and saw the poor man crying and shaking like a leaf in the wind but there was nothing he could do because Deceit knew Virgil would prefer it if no one touched him and Deceit was fine with that… he just felt so helpless as he watched the man he had grown to love sob and cry.

The crying didn’t last forever though, no, Roman came bursting through the bushes nearby and cradled Virgil into his arms and barked orders at Deceit to give Virgil more space and he had never scrambled away so quickly but now he had the full sight of Virgil being cuddled and cared for by the person that Deceit envied more than anyone in the whole world.

Deceit envied him because even now once Virgil had helped Deceit come to terms with his self-esteem issues and the self-hate he dealt with daily and proved to him that the snake-like scar on the side of his face wasn’t a monstrosity. Even when Virgil told Deceit that he really liked his company it was always Roman that was picked over Deceit. It was little things at first like hanging out with Roman instead of Deceit or calling Roman and declining Deceit’s calls then word went around that the two were dating and well Deceit’s heart broke. Over the time that Virgil helped him get to terms with himself Deceit actually fell in love with Virgil. He knows it’s stupid but now that Virgil and Roman are always so in love and happy it makes Deceit sick to his stomach. 

It kept going and it left Deceit feeling inadequate and useless, maybe if he had been a little bit sooner than Roman would he have Virgil? Would Deceit be the one who held Virgil in his arms to calm him from a panic attack? Or would Virgil reject him and just run into Roman’s arms nonetheless.

It was too much for Deceit to think about so he walked off, albeit without a sense of direction or any source of light but he just couldn’t stand being there anymore. Seeing Virgil with Roman broke his heart and Remus knew this. When Virgil left Deceit for Roman Remus was the one to pick him up and keep him safe. At least safe from himself. Deceit sighed as tears blurred his sight and he stumbled through the dark until he couldn’t hear Roman’s obnoxious voice anymore.

Deceit shivered as he realised that the temperature had dropped significantly and he went to grab his phone before realising he left his phone in his jacket and he left his jacket with Remus since Remus got cold. This was ok, he would be found and even if he wasn’t he’d find his friends, everything was perfectly fine. Deceit wiped his eyes and looked around and he saw nothing, he just saw trees like how he was with Virgil just now he was very alone and extremely cold. 

Deceit walked a little longer hoping to find something, a light or a road but there was nothing but more trees. Deceit took another tentative step forwards and fell, he slid down a hill? Not really slid now that he thinks about it, it was like a barrel roll… just he kept leaving and hitting the ground. This absolutely sucked, and what was it for? Oh yeah, Roman wanted to drink alcohol with them all in the forest at this spot and Logan promised he’d stay sober to drive them all home. Well now they can drive one more person home Deceit thought as he pushed himself against the bark of a nearby tree and when he went to stand up he hissed and fell back to the ground. 

That’s not good, Deceit did start worrying now, he couldn’t walk and he couldn’t see why but all he knew was he was freezing out here and there was no one around to his knowledge. Maybe, hopefully Virgil remembered that he was there with them and would send someone to look for him, but would they even see him down this… where was he? It didn’t matter, Deceit had to just stay calm and they would find him, Remus was probably already looking for him.

Deceit didn’t acknowledge it but at some point he no longer felt cold, it was like a comforting blanket of numbness that surrounded him and he smiled absentmindedly before yawning. Maybe a little nap wouldn’t hurt right? Of course it wouldn’t! He would sleep and then when he woke up it would be day and he would see the extent of the damage to his leg and then make his way back to the others, no harm done. Deceit chuckled and smiled smugly to himself at how smart he was but in the back of his mind he hoped he’d die out there, at least then he wouldn’t have to deal with his heart constantly being broken.

Deceit sighed and shook his head before closing his eyes and tipping the bowler hat over his eyes so he wouldn’t be disturbed in his sleep. Even in his dreams he was plagued with thoughts of not being enough but Deceit most definitely did not want to wake up anytime soon plus the numbness that hugged him was more comforting than anything so he quietly and quickly slipped into it’s deep embrace as he fell into a deep sleep.

It had been four hours of relentless searching for Remus, when he noticed Virgil and Deceit were gone he wondered whether Virgil was going to kiss him or something. Although when they didn’t come back Remus told Patton and LOgan and they headed back until they found Roman hugging a shaken-up Virgil. Remus won’t lie, he didn’t exactly take the news well when they didn’t know where Deceit was. Remus actually slapped Roman, accused him telling him that if anything happened to Deceit then it was Roman’s fault.

Remus had ran off in a random direction and had started shouting out Deceit’s name and when the temperature dropped he started to worry when he realised he was wearing Deceit’s jacket, he knew Deceit would freeze out in this weather but he still couldn’t find the man. Remus came across a slight drop and saw something that looked like someone fell down so he quickly slid down on his side and when he reached the bottom he saw a little trail of blood and when he followed it he saw Deceit pale as snow with his hat tipped over his eyes.

Upon closer inspection Remus saw that his left leg was broken and the bone was sticking out of his leg… he was bleeding profusely and when Remus went to shake him awake he felt as cold as stone. In a panicked hurry he checked his pulse but he didn’t have one, Remus held his breath and gently lifted the hat off of Deceit’s head and saw the tear stains down his cheeks and the redness that still hadn’t left his eyes. Remus could just about cry at this moment. It was the worst moment of his whole life, he was planning on telling Deceit that he liked him, that he wanted to try being together… he convinced his brother to invite everyone so nothing was suspicious but now Deceit had died. He had died all alone and freezing all because Remus didn’t want to make anything obvious. 

Remus had sent Roman off to check that the area was ready and that the fairy lights wrapped around the tree that Remus would ensure Deceit and hisself sat underneath. Maybe he should have just been honest with Deceit and told him straight up instead of leading them all here.

Remus let out an anguished shout and placed Deceit’s hat over his head so he looked like he was just sleeping and picked him up delicately as if he were a piece of fine china but, to Remus, Deceit was fine china, he was perfect in every way and Remus knows he would’ve fought any fight just to keep the smile on Deceit’s face. Unfortunately that smile wasn’t there, it never would be… maybe if Remus had been faster then the beloved snake would have been alive and Remus would be able to keep him warm and get him to help. 

Remus carried Deceit back to the clearing where he had left everyone and saw them all looking around worriedly and he wondered whether they had actually looked for Deceit or if they were just acting because Virgil was now gone so maybe he went looking for Deceit. Well, he was gone, he came crashing through some foliage to freeze when he saw Remus holding the bloody boy in his arms and cradling him with tears in his own eyes.

It was at that moment that Virgil knew his friendship with Deceit would be no more and Virgil would have to wait to see Deceit again. The weird thing is that both Remus and Virgil had discussed Deceit, they both did like him but Roman asked Virgil out and Remus knows Virgil turned him down. Then Roman tried again just with an ultimatum and Virgil chose to go with him. 

Remus couldn’t stop the tears falling so when Virgil looked at him he answered the question in the young emo’s head and shook his head, Deceit was gone and neither of them could do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was bad but this is just something that I found myself writing in between my birthday celebrations. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all for the next chapter.  
>  \- Littlemisswriting x


	5. Logicality - fluff with a little bit of angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is pining and Logan has a plan.

It was another dark night in the mindscape and Patton was curled into Logan and a disney marathon was playing quietly in the background. Virgil and Roman had both gone to their rooms not that long ago leaving the two in a comfortable silence. Deceit and Remus were nowhere to be seen and it broke Patton’s heart because he had invited them but again when they did show up, well, Roman didn’t make them feel all that welcome. It’s no worry though, there was always a next time… if they accepted. He’d talk to Roman about being nicer to the guests! 

With that conclusion Patton smiled and curled further into Logan subconsciously and only stopped when the logical side chuckled and petted his hair gently. Patton froze and looked up at Logan with bewildered eyes before blushing heavily. Logan just smiled down at Patton and focused on the movie. When Patton looked over at the TV he saw the Little Mermaid playing and smiled at the beauty in the scenes. However, Patton’s attention on the movie didn’t last as long as he had hoped and he quickly found himself gazing at Logan.

The two had previously discussed their feelings for one another but Logan turned him down after explaining that a relationship between the heart and the brain could be quite detrimental to Thomas as an individual. It broke Patton hearing it but Logan was right like always and no matter how much Patton resented it he had to just watch on with tear-filled eyes when one of the other sides would flirt just that bit too much with Logan and when they hugged them Patton always had a choking sense in the back of his throat.

Moments like that always had Patton escaping to his room when he thought no one was paying attention to cry or reminisce on something so Patton could forget about his heartbreak. Well, one time, shortly after he left Deceit came into Patton’s room and comforted him while whispering how everything will be ok. Patton believed Deceit, he truly did and when Deceit had talked him into how amazing cookies would be if they made them right then and there; Patton took his hand and walked to the kitchen. 

Patton was happier at that moment, he was going to make cookies and he had a friend. That was until he saw Logan and Roman on the couch with Roman kissing Logan. Deceit gave him a sorry look and ushered him into the kitchen where Patton just collapsed and cried until his throat hurt from the sobbing and Deceit was there the whole time, he made sure Patton wasn’t alone and only left him to get him a glass of water to soothe his sore throat. Patton had never been more grateful for someone like Deceit ever and he genuinely smiled at him through his tears and as Deceit sunk them both out and into Patton’s room while telling him to put a movie on or something while he sorted something out.

A few minutes later Deceit came back with steaming cookies in a bowl and he looked quite sheepish as he tentatively gave the bowl to Patton explaining that Patton deserved cookies at the least. Although when Patton offered to let Deceit join him Deceit turned away and said maybe next time.

That was how they had got to tonight now that Patton had thought about it. He had invited Deceit and Remus but Roman had told them both to “go back to where they belonged” which did upset Patton especially when he saw the hurt on Deceit’s face get masked. Surprisingly before Roman and Virgil left the movie night Patton realised that Roman sat on the opposite end of the room to Logan. Maybe they had fallen out? Oh well, Patton couldn’t bring himself to care, he felt happy and as if his life was perfect while he was curled into Logan’s arms as the movie kept going.

Patton was brought out of his thoughts when he felt soft lips against his own and when he pulled away he saw Logan, he was blushing and scratching the back of the neck before muttering, “I need to explain something.” 

“Whatever is it Logiebear?” Patton tried to keep a composed and calm sense about himself

“I do not like Roman at all… romantically at least. I went to Roman in the best way to get advice on how to talk to you and he suggested we make you jealous. I followed his lead because out of the two of us he knew more about this stuff with lav-” Logan paused and recoiled at the word before continuing, “with affection… with affection.” Logan smiled having found the right word.

“L-Logan? But I saw you two kissing!” Patton stuttered

“About that, I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway because I thought if you saw you’d say something, although when Deceit came storming down the stairs well… I understood how much pain I had caused. I suggested to Roman that I could organise a movie night where I can tell you at least but in all honesty I thought you and Deceit were a thing?” Logan queried and chuckled at his mistakes

“Me? And Deceit? Oh gosh never! I wouldn’t- no I couldn’t ever like him!” Patton exclaimed quickly

“That is a relief I will say… so would you want to uhm, try again?” Logan wondered

“Yes, I really would love that Logan.” Patton smiled and moved in to kiss Logan and they melted into one another as the song Kiss the girl from the movie played throughout it leaving Patton and Logan laughing and smiling at one another.

“Let’s go, the TV will probably be used by the dark sides since they like this movie.” Logan didn’t let Patton answer before scooping him into his arms and carrying them both into Patton’s room in which neither of them left and fell soundly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is a first part to something that I'm currently writing so I hope you enjoy the next part when it comes out! That's all for now!  
> \- Littlemisswriting x


	6. Roceit - angst and fluff <part 2 to the logicality chapter>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit has been left heartbroken but were his murmurings of pity overheard?

Patton and Logan left the living room hastily and in their rush they left the TV on, playing in the background. Logan had carried Patton up the stairs and as he was about to turn to his room Patton grabbed onto the door frame to his own room and pulled both of them in with the following of a closed door.

Had they stayed a little longer or had they actually turned the TV off and seen the small snake behind the couch with tears in his eyes as his heart was crushed and broken without a thought of mercy.

Deceit slowly got to his feet and sat down on the couch completely avoiding the spot where the couple sat a few minutes ago and stared absentmindedly at the TV. If this was what Deceit got for going after a feeling then he’d never do it again. Remus had warned him but he didn’t listen, Patton was just too sweet to say ‘no’ to.

Deceit smiled as tears slipped down his cheeks and whispered to no one but himself, “Couldn’t ever like me? What’s wrong with me? Is it because I’m not him? Even if you have him now… you’d never accept me. Even if I didn’t want to pull him away from you or you from him. I just wanted to feel love but the bad guys never get the happy ending…” Deceit trailed off at the end of his sentence with realisation, “is that who I am? The bad guy?” Deceit asked no one in particular but was surprised when he got a response from no one but Roman.

“You aren’t the bad guy, you’d get your happy ending if you wanted it.” Roman muttered out quietly to which Deceit jumped and hissed at the oncoming prince, “I know I was quite rude when you wanted to join us but we had a plan-!” Roman began explaining

“Save it, I know, do you think I wouldn’t be crying if I didn’t?” 

“But you are- oh! Deceit come now… err, buddy? No need to lie around me!” Roman stumbled over his words

“Wow… so smart, I’m impressed. It doesn’t matter anyways, I just want alone time to process.” 

“So you want me to stay? I can’t tell if you’re lying…”

“I’m not lying, I want time to myself, there’s nothing that can cheer me up.”

“You have me!” Roman threw himself onto the couch next to Deceit and paused when Deceit stared at him wide-eyed. “I know I’m not great, ok? No need to rub it in!”

“No, it’s not that, you just have a stray hair that's all…” Deceit lied before pretending to fix Roman’s hair and to his surprise Roman surged forward and kissed him, when Deceit didn’t kiss back Roman pulled back immediately

“I misread that situation, didn't I?” Roman didn’t give Deceit a chance to answer, “I am so so sorry, I was just- and you were and oh god…”

“Roman-” 

“You’ve been crying, and I’ve… I’ve just gone to kiss you! How insensitive am I?”

“Roman…”

“How can I call myself a prince? You were being nice and helping me with my appearance and I just ruined it!”

“Roman!” Roman froze and looked at Deceit, “I wanted to tell you that you’re not a bad kisser… but my heart belongs elsewhere… somewhere where I know I’ll just get disappointment.”

“You like Patton… god I keep messing up today! First with Patton… now with you!” 

“It’s totally fine!” Deceit explained, “I know he will never like me and that’s fine!”

“Deceit, it’s not fine… you’re going to tear yourself to pieces.” Roman consoled, “I can’t watch you of all people do that to yourself..”

“Why? I’m just another side!”

“Because I- no! I’m not ruining your night further!” Roman yelped and ran away

Deceit had no idea what he had just experienced but something was telling him to follow the prince but he knew nothing would come of it. Roman liked Virgil, Deceit was sure of it… at least he thinks he is. Who cares? This isn’t something Deceit wants is it? He wouldn’t lie, the time he had been talking to Roman in the courtroom sent him back to the dark side with a smile on his face.

If Deceit was thinking right - which he tries to do normally - then he may have been mistaken where he thought his affection was placed so it was set. He was going to find Roman and find out what he was going to say.

He creeped up the stairs as to not alert anyone of his presence whether they were sleeping or not and headed in the direction of the Prince’s room and saw the door was cracked open a little. Deceit peered in and saw Roman sitting in the middle of his bed holding what looked to be a snake plush in his hands before crying and hugging it dearly and tightly. Just as Deceit was to walk in Roman started talking to the plushie, “I know, how unhonourable of me to cry… I was going to tell him tonight, put the right movie on at the right time for Deceit to show and he did. He really did but he had been crying, I was stupid and I kissed him but then I realised… he loves Patton. Not me, never been me, the courtroom was just an act then and it- it actually hurts.” 

Deceit gasped quietly and pushed the door open and closed it behind him as he made his way to Roman and hugged him gently and pulled the snake out from his arms. He shushed and comforted Roman before Roman pulled away but before Roman could question him Deceit kissed him and just as he was about to accept rejection Roman kissed back and pulled him back onto the bed with him before pulling away with a questioning face, “Wha- what was that?”

“That was me realising I’m a fucking idiot” They both chuckled before Deceit continued, “I messed up, that I know for a definite, I just… didn’t realise until I thought about it.”

“Well then, don’t let me stop you.” Roman smiled, “Seriously though, were you realising that this was a mistake or that you liking Patton was one…?” 

“I’ll let you guess,” Deceit said before pulling Roman into a kiss, “Did that answer your question?”

“Yes, very well too.” Roman mumbled against his lips, “what are we? ‘Cause if I’m a rebound I don’t want my heart broken…”

“Definitely not a rebound… but I’ve experienced too many emotions tonight, can I just sleep?”

“Sleep here!” Roman cut him off before pulling him under the sheets with him

“I guess I will then.” Deceit said as he slowly fell asleep

In the morning the whole dynamic of the breakfast was different, Patton and Logan were holding hands while Roman was being a bit more extravagant and sat on Deceit’s lap. The couples weren’t saying anything about it but Remus and Virgil were just staring at them with shocked - for Remus horrified - facial expressions.

“You mean to tell me last night my friend just found his way into my brother’s bed?!” Remus exclaimed while Roman chuckled

“Sorry Remus, it wasn’t my plan.” Deceit reminded Remus for the fifth time

“I- I just can’t.” Remus paused then looked at Virgil with a shark-like grin, “Well… there’s six of us… four are taken already so that-”

Virgil interrupted him, “Don’t.”

“Ok emo.” Remus stopped before turning around and making Virgil look at him, “Since we’re the only two left, my bed is always open if you want to smash.” Remus did an over exaggerated wink and blew a kiss at Virgil

The only answer that Remus was granted with was a punch to the shoulder which effectively made him fall off of his barstool.

“I’ll take that as a raincheck to be answered later.” Remus groaned from the floor which left them all laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the part two... hope you enjoyed!


	7. Logicality - angst smut and fluff - hero au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logic and Marigold have always been enemies, but what if that changes?

It was another dark alleyway, another crime and another scrape or bruise. That was Logan’s life, a never ending battle and he wouldn’t have it any other way. With him being Logic the infamous hero of Sanders town he was always busy fighting people who thought their chances were better than their co-workers or friends. It all ended the same though; the criminal would be knocked out or tied up and then the police would show just as Logan was making his exit. He couldn’t let them see him or talk to him… no matter how good his disguise was it was never good enough to protect him from databases and voice recognisers.

Logan started out due to an unexpected tragedy and an untimely death of someone close to him. Although that didn’t matter now, he was over it. Nothing could ever convince him otherwise and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, people may think he is lonely nowadays but that is only because he chooses to avoid any… meaningless relationships with other people when they always leave him.

Logan shook his head as he stared at his ceiling, he was going to be late for work and his friend had trusted him to take his job after the incident. Apparently it was in his will but no one ever showed it to Logan. All Logan got was his job and a stuffed bear that his friend was meant to give him on Logan’s 26th birthday… that was two years ago now though. It had been tough without him at first but Logan managed, he always did, not like anyone cared for it. 

Logan left his house on time, as he did every morning and he made his way to the graveyard and shed a few tears as his fingers brushed by the cold stone with the inscription that forced a hard truth to Logan. Patton was dead and there was no bringing him back. That didn’t matter though, because while he was a simple florist during the day, whenever he got a “business” call he was a hero that patrolled the streets and fought people off who tried to commit awful deeds.

It was a simple life in Sanders town, only because the crime rate was low but Logan would say he had a nemesis of the sort, whenever it came down to it there was always someone who would bother Logan and then vanish before Logan could find out who he was or why he did what he did. Their encounters always left bruises on Logan and the other to Logan’s knowledge but all Logan did know was this villain called himself “Marigold”. Logan thought it was a ridiculous name but when he expressed it in a fight he gained a broken nose and had to cut himself free from hanging upside down from a tree. It is safe to say he never brought it up again.

When Logan sat down at the counter of the flower shop he smiled when he saw his co-worker and intern enter the store. Dee and Virgil, Dee had been a close friend to Logan and helped Logan turn the back of the florist’s into a hideout for Logic and Virgil was an intern who was in love with the idea of owning the store one day and helped out with everything even while Logan tried to stop him knowing about Logic. In the end the two became very helpful and caused Logic to get out of many tricky situations. They had both sworn to secrecy but Logan still did worry and for that he was normally greeted with a smack to the back of the head.

“Have you been thinking too much again mr robot?” Dee chuckled as he slipped behind the counter and leaned against the wall

“Not too much but enough, why’d you ask Dee?” 

“You had this serious look like you were going to start a fire in your brain and the poor roses you were cutting were basically screaming for help!” Virgil muttered as he sat upon the counter and looked at the mix of white and red roses. “Did you go to his grave again?” 

“Do I need to answer that question? It’s like I pay you to interrogate me!” Logan bristled and replied sarcastically

“You don’t pay me-”

“He does pay you! It’s not his fault you put the money into the hideout at the back” Dee poked and chuckled

“If it wasn’t for me you’d still be working with books and maps!” Virgil argued

“And for that we are really great but we are opening now and I’ve told you two we can’t talk about that when people can hear.” Logan muttered briefly looking up and then going back to cutting the roses

“You’re just jealous that I’m the techie of the operation!” Virgil smiled as he put a toothpick in his mouth and turned the sign on the door.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night emo.” Deceit smiled and watered the plants that weren’t for sale

“Why did I hire either of you two?” Logan questioned

“You’d be lost without us sir!” Virgil yelled from behind a mountain of flowers

The whole store burst into laughter shortly after that and they went to their normal jobs and sustained the store for another day. Logan was planning on leaving Sanders town to deal with itself tonight because Virgil’s boyfriend was taking him on a date and Deceit was insisting that Logan went and got a drink with him so that he could ‘loosen up’. It wasn’t uncommon because not a lot happened during the night - or day - so Logic was quite an easy job to play.

Plus it all worked out because last time Logan was out patrolling he got a nasty wound and a few painful bruises. It was dealable but Logan was happier knowing that he wouldn’t risk getting himself even more hurt or allowing his injuries to get worse.

It had happened due to two people who innovatively called themselves the Creativitwins. Logan was not impressed with this and when he expressed how he didn’t think it was a good name he got stabbed. Logan had stopped them outside a bank and they looked like they were amateurs and were not taking anything seriously, hell they were colour coded! One green, the other red and just as Logan thought he was about to lose his credibility by being beaten up by a circus act when Marigold came out of nowhere and stopped the boys and told them to take the money and leave.

The rest of Logan’s memory was hazy to say the least but all he knows is he woke up outside his shop with a note addressed from Marigold. The rest of his day he spent bandaging his wounds and cowering in his shop while Dee and Virgil sorted him out with disinfectant and antiseptic.

It was a very embarrassing moment and every time Logan pulls the stitches from the stab he remembers the moment and flushes red. If anything the whole event taught Logan to never underestimate his enemies ever again. The thought crossed Logan’s mind once more before he started locking up his store and he felt the strange feeling of the stitches pulling at his skin and pulling his ego down. 

“Damn he is such a fucking flake!” Deceit yelled and LOgan looked over curiously

“Dee calm down, he is allowed to work late, just because he is my boyfriend doesn’t mean he has to be at my beck and call.” Virgil shrugged

“Still though, you were meant to be going on a date! You can’t just cancel those for overtime!”

“I think we should respect Remus’ wishes, if he has to stay overtime then he has to. If Virgil needed to stay overtime we’d expect Remus to be understanding no?” Logan chimed in

“I- stop ganging up on me!” Dee flushed and walked into the back

“He’s just like this because his fling isn’t available tonight, he can’t go one day without messaging ‘his Remy’” Virgil snickered

“So you pulled the records on him like I asked? Good work.” Logan whispered

“Yeah, they’re on your desk at your house ready for you.” 

“Guys, these Creativitwins are at it again! They’re robbing the jewelers on Cartoon avenue!” Dee burst into the room, “I know you didn’t want to but you’re going to have to work tonight Logan.” 

“Fine, I wasn't expecting to get a peaceful night anyways.” Logan muttered before walking into the back

“If I suspect his injuries are going to worsen I’m pulling him out.” Virgil said to Dee

So there Logan found himself running along the rooftops once again and when he found himself at Cartoon avenue he saw the two culprits running round the store throwing the jewels everywhere. Logan did honestly consider to himself whether he should actually bother but that decision was made for him when the green cladded criminal spotted him.

“Hey look! The hero has come to save the day!” The boy was chuckling and it infuriated Logan

“Hey mister, our boss has made us work tonight, much to my brother’s dismay. Can you let us go so he can salvage his date night?” The red one peeped his head around the entrance.

“Well this silence is awkward, I’ll run a search on people with those voices though.” Virgil piped up through the bluetooth

“Oh well, thank you sir, maybe you’ll talk next time!” The laughing boy ran back into the store and when Logan made a move to go after them he was pressed against the roof and Marigold was looming over him.

“Well well well, I can’t have you ruining my employees work now can I?” Marigold grinned as Logan writhed underneath him, “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you wanted me to move away from you Logic.” 

“Fuck you, get off of me, it’s low to send people who have no clue what they’re doing. That’s low for you, what’s your motive?” Logan hissed

“My motive? Well maybe I just wanted to have some time alone with a pretty little hero like yourself.” Marigold whispered and shifted his legs so he was leaning further over Logan

“Marigold… move your leg!” Logan gasped as he flushed from the position they were in

“How? Like this?” Marigold smirked and pressed his leg against Logan’s dick

“M-Marigold! I’m being serious!” Logan panicked and cut off communication with Vee and Dee, “We are enemies!”

“Oh, but we both know we can be so much more.” Marigold purred and gazed into Logan’s eyes

Logan looked around and when he saw the coast was clear he smashed his lips against Marigold’s and when he pulled away he said one thing, “The masks have to stay on.”

“Done. Your place or mine?” Marigold chuckled

“Mine, it isn’t far from here.” Logan muttered and pulled Marigold across the roofs and slid into his house through the window.

“You sneaky little hero, how many criminals do you do this with, hmm?” Marigold grinned

“Shut up, don’t speak and this can be over sooner rather than later.” Logan muttered regretting it already

“Yes sir!” Marigold mock saluted and just looked at Logan’s suit, “Maybe we should get our suits off… I don’t know where to begin with yours.”

“I guess you’re right, well then don’t take too long.” Logan mumbled as he stepped away and quickly slipped out of his suit and just as he was about to turn around to his nemesis he felt a hot breath against his ear and a hands holding him where he was

“Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself now would I Logic.”

“Marigold, at least can we be on the bed?” Logan scrambled for the bed once he was let go and found himself pinned there shortly after, “Come now, this isn’t fair!”

“Oh, I’ll do more than ‘come’ if that's what you want my little hero.” Marigold purred before a resentful look passed over his eyes as his thumb traced over the stitches in Logan’s side, “Those imbeciles did this to you didn’t they.” Marigold waited for no answer and kissed Logan with a surprising care and concern which Logan brushed off as a mistake.

They continued like this for a few minutes before Logan got sick of the slow and gentle pace and flipped the two of them and growled at the villain underneath him, “I’m not made of glass but you’ve missed your chance now slut, we’re doing things my way.” Marigold was stunned for a moment but smirked up at Logan when Logan’s eyes widened when he felt a plug at the villains ass, “You were planning on getting fucked tonight no matter who it was weren’t you? Don’t answer that, I bet you’re just glad someone like me lowered their standards to fuck you then aren’t you.”

Marigold gaped like a fish and whined when Logan pulled the plug from the villain’s gaping hole and through gasping breaths he muttered, “It was only planned for you…”

“And I thought you were cunning and strategic before.” Logan muttered before pulling the plug out and spitting in his hand and stroking his dick with it which earned a cringe from Marigold, “Aww, were you expecting me to be nice? This is a quick fuck for a slut so you’d best get used to this treatment if you’ll parade around town with a plug in your ass.”

“Yes sir.” Marigold whimpered sarcastically and gasped as Logan slammed into him at a brutally and Marigold would swear that he could hear Logan’s smirk

“Maybe next time you’ll have more respect for me.” Logan growled before fucking into Marigold at a quick and unforgiving pace and listening on gleefully at the whines and groans coming from the normally composed villain and Logan was relishing in the fact that the villain had nothing to think of but being fucked, “Now, what do I do with you then? Do I let you cum or is that something that you’ll have to beg for?” Before Marigold answered Logan spoke again, “You’re going to have to beg for it.”

Marigold flushed red and turned his head to the side and avoided contact. He was planning on staying like that until they both finished but when Logan stopped everything he glared Logan right in the eyes before caving and mumbling quietly, “Please sir, I- I want to cum… I’ve been good have I not?” Logan still didn’t move, “Fuck it! Please, I’ll get down on my knees or whatever! Just let me cum please!”

Logan smirked and slowly started his rhythm up again and chuckled as Marigold moaned and covered his mouth. Logan wouldn’t admit it but the villain underneath him was kind of cute, he hadn’t seen his face but those brown eyes that the villain possessed were running circles around Logan. Logan had always admired how calm and collected the villain was and how he always managed to escape from Logan but now he was here at Logan’s mercy.

Logan groaned as he felt himself get close and leaned down to bite and nip at Marigold’s neck before biting down hard and feeling the villain cum managed to drive Logan over the edge until they were both panting and shaking from exertion. They had a moment of silence as they peeled themselves away from each other and Logan observed the mark blooming on Marigold’s neck and chuckled before standing and getting his suit back on.

“You just going to fuck me and leave?” Marigold snickered as he winced from sitting up

“I have people I need to get to, much to your dismay my life revolves around other things that aren’t you.” Logan smiled and leaned against the window

“Cocky as ever I see.” Marigold muttered as he got his suit on and just as he was about to leave out the window Logan grabbed him by the arm.

“We don’t talk about this, it never happened.” Logan glared at Marigold for an answer and released him when he got a hesitant nod.

“See ya next time Logic!” With that Marigold was back outside feeling the cold air whipping his sweat-soaked skin and he found himself falling shortly after leaving due to the exhaustion so he tiredly called the Creativitwins and asked them for a lift.

“Boss, you shouldn’t run yourself so harshly, there’s only so many times we can use my car to pick you up before my boyfriend realises there’s blood after one of your many fights.” Remus grinned before looking back, “Wait, you’re not bleeding… did it work?” 

“Now Remus, curiosity killed the cat did it not?” Marigold hummed as he leaned out the window of the car and sighed at the wind whistling by, “But I can safely say I don’t fuck and tell.”

“Thank fuck! I knew the sexual tension between the two of you was undeniable!” Remus smiled like a kid in a candy shop

“I will stop paying you.” Marigold half-heartedly threatened

“Alright boss, do you want to stop off at my place to sleep? Your place is still wrecked from when you and Logic fought in it.” Remus reminded Marigold and he just sighed and winced at the memory

“Yeah sure whatever.”

When they got there Marigold stepped out the car and when he opened the door he saw an emo just sitting on Remus’ breakfast bar and that kid must’ve had super senses because his head darted up to quickly contort his face into confusion and fear. The boy fell off the stool he was sitting on and quickly stood up before grabbing a knife from a nearby drawer. 

“Explain, now. Ten seconds and I swear if this is your idea of a prank, I will personally kill you Remus.” The poor lad was shaking so Marigold just sighed and kept walking until the kitchen knife was suddenly wedged into the wall in front of him and the boy was already arming himself with another. “I’m being serious!”

“Jeez kid, now you’ve pissed me off.” Marigold stalked over to the trembling boy and grabbed his throat and held him up till his feet were just grazing across the floor and the knife was dropped as he clawed at the hand closing off his air supply.

“Boss? What are you- Boss! Put him down!” Remus scrambled into his kitchen as Virgil started to cry, “Bad Boss! Put my boyfriend down!” 

“I’m not a fucking dog Remus.” Marigold seethed as he dropped Virgil, “Who is he? Why has he got access to your house?” 

Virgil fell to the floor gasping for breath and Remus stood protectively in front of him, “Like I said, he is my boyfriend, therefore, he has access to my house.” Remus knew he’d get in trouble for this later but his only concern was Virgil. “Maybe it is best if you go elsewhere to rest.”

“Fine then, we will talk about this tonight Remus.” Marigold stormed out and left Remus cradling his crying boyfriend.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t think you’d react like that nor did I think he’d do that to you.” Remus comforted Virgil

“It’s fine, sorry about your wall by the way…” Virgil croaked out

“My wall…?” Remus looked to see the knife still sticking in the wall, “Why the flying fuck did you go throw that knife into my wall!?” Remus walked over to it and while pulling it out he fell over.

“I wanted answers, I guess I got them… Trust me, because I thought it was you I intentionally missed.” Virgil chuckled

“To get him mad you must have slammed it right in front of him!” Remus gained a child-like glee, “My boyfriend can protect himself!” Remus paused, “Baby? Can you do it again?”

“Really?” Virgil sighed and stood up selecting another knife, “Where?”

“Anywhere, but just miss me!” Remus stood against the wall and closed his eyes.

“Ok, don’t move unless I say you can.”

“Yes daddy.” 

A knife hit just between Remus’ legs and Remus didn’t want to open his eyes in case his dick was skewered, before he could think more another one whistled and hit the wall next to his ear and he felt a sting.

“You can open them.” Virgil sat on the bar fiddling with a knife and spinning it.

Remus looked down immediately and his heart was racing as he saw VIrgil kept to his word and just missed him. “Hey you hit my ear though!” Remus protested as he brought a hand away from his ear and seeing red.

“That was for the comment, plus with how that shall heal I’ll be able to point you out even if you cover your face cause you’ll have a cute little gap.” Virgil smirked as Remus ran to the mirror and screamed.

It was night again and Logan was patrolling around once again and he wasn’t surprised when he saw Marigold leaning on the rooftops. What did catch his attention was when two other people showed up and one was being dragged. Logan quickly made his way up to the rooftop to see what the commotion was and was greeted by a scene in which he didn’t know how to intervene.

“Boss I brought him.” It was the red Creativitwin who spoke

“W-we can come to an arrangement, seriously, this isn’t necessary!” The green one squirmed and tried to escape

“Silence, first you annoy me on a car ride, then you forget to tell me your boyfriend could have been in your house - you're lucky I still wore my mask! To top it all off you humiliate me by kicking me out in front of said boyfriend after he threatened me with a knife!” Marigold’s volume rose with each word, “What do you have to say for yourself?” 

“I- I wasn’t thinking, I wanted to keep him safe, I’m sorry boss!” The green one was shaking.

“So you valued his life over mine? Red, you know what to do, back alley near the park isn’t busy tonight and if you find his boyfriend and kill him I’ll pay you triple the normal amount for a year.” Marigold said before noticing Logic

“Will do Boss, I won’t disappoint!” Red chimed in and started dragging Green away.

Green noticed Logic and escaped to hold onto him with blood dried hands and looked at him pleadingly, “S-save my boyfriend please!”

“That’s enough from you!” Marigold intervened and that allowed Red to drag Green away, “I am so sorry you had to see that, here, sit with me.”

Logan reluctantly followed until the were both sitting on the edge of the building and Marigold unexpectedly pulled him in for a kiss which he complied with at first before pulling away. He stood up quickly and backed away, “I am sorry if I misinformed my reasoning for being here perhaps but I should really be going, plus we won’t speak about it, we agreed to not speak about it.” Logan didn’t wait for any confirmation and ran off leaving Marigold trying to process the events of the night.

As Logan rushed back to the florist shop he faintly heard a yell of pain and then silence. He bet on everything that was Green. It was a shame, the kid did have potential. Logan didn’t go to help him, he just slipped in through the back entrance of the shop and discussed the night's events - while leaving key details out.

Everyone agreed to sleep in the shop that night because it was already too late to go elsewhere.

In the morning they closed the back off like normal and just as they walked away from opening the front door a familiar face stumbled in. He was caked in mud and blood and had an arm protectively around his waist. Logan recognised him immediately, it was Green, the son of a bitch was still alive… good on him. Green had a crazed look in his eyes as his hat fell to the ground and he stumbled over to the counter and with his free hand pointed at Logan.

“You’re him, god dammit, it’s you! I ask you one thing! Yet here you are tending to fucking flowers! My boyfriend could be dead for all I know, I trusted his life to you! My brother is out there trying to kill him! Is it because I’m bad? Am I not eligible for your help?” Green blurted out and winced

“No, I- it was late at night! I had to go home and sleep!” Logan argued

“Jesus Christ, how are you the hero in all this? I mean… my boyfriend can protect himself, I’ve seen it but you know Red! He’ll chop him up piece by piece!”

“Logan? What’s all the commotion? I told you if someone starts harassing you then I can deal with them!” Virgil stepped out from the back and did a quick glance at Green, “Did he crawl out a shit dump?”

“Virgil? Oh shit I was wrong, you were protecting him! Thank you, although can you do it for me while I’m not here ‘cause well you see… something is telling me I’m not making it through this.” Green smiled brokenly before coughing a bit of blood.

“How do you-?” Virgil looked at the man again, “Remus?! What happened to you?”

“Remember at my house when my boss said he would talk to me? This happened… my brother is after you… don’t let him kill you please. We always said I’d be the death of you!” Remus smiled before collapsing

“Oh shit, shit, shit! Dee! Get the medical kit ready!” Virgil ran to Remus and slapped his face, “Come on, you aren’t dying yet, I will have to kick your ass if you do!”

Months had passed between Remus’ arrival and now and he made a full recovery which was pretty amazing considering he had been stabbed four times. Virgil had never left his side throughout it all and when Remus was fully healed he got slapped from Virgil for “being so stupid”. Logan and Remus both protected Virgil from Red whenever he showed up and once they defeated him and forced him to either leave the town or go to prison… he hasn’t been seen since. Also, in that time Marigold became less of a problem but more of a person Logan saw around. They used to be enemies but now they couldn’t even confront each other without being distracted and ending up in an alleyway or Logan’s bed. Logan’s attitude towards the villain had changed, instead of hate or annoyance he actually looked forward to seeing him.

It was one dark night that Logan decided this would be the moment where he found out the truth. Who was behind the mask. He went up to the rooftop where they first encountered and just waited for the quiet footsteps behind him. There he stood, Marigold, the boy seriously could have just walked off the page of a romance novel in Logan’s eyes but he needed to be serious, he couldn’t continue this forever.

“Is it weird neither of us have seen each other’s faces yet we do this almost every night now?” Logan asked

“I guess so, what are you hinting at?” Marigold’s voice was just over a whisper and he froze when he saw Logan place his mask down beside him

“Don’t be scared, I don’t bite much.” Logan smiled gently and looked to Marigold as he sat next to him.

“I don’t believe this… hold on.” Marigold frantically removed his mask to reveal that he was Patton, “Miss me?”

“Patton? But you died! I started doing this because you died!” Logan looked like he saw a ghost

“I’m still the same person that I was then, ok Logie? Give me a chance, without these masks, without anything… let me prove myself to you.” Patton held a hand to Logan’s jaw and looked at him gently, “I’m surprised you didn’t think of the possibility of it being me especially since you know what flowers mean now.”

“You don’t have to prove yourself, I’m never losing you again.” Logan muttered before closing the distance between the two of them and kissing Patton sweetly, no more heat and need… just love and sweetness and they talked and hugged and kissed as the sun rose once again on Sanders town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. Sorry it took so long to get out but I managed to do it!  
> As always, requests are openly welcome and I look forward to more  
> See you later, Littlemisswriting x


	8. Anxceit - smut - slight petplay and biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil loves riling Deceit up to get a rougher treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for new sanders sides episode at the end.  
> I also want to say, i wrote a lot of this before the episode so that is why some things are the way they are, I never got around to changing it because... well, online school is a bitch.

Virgil knew he was in trouble. All day he had been avoiding Deceit and hanging out with everyone else. Whenever Deceit would walk into a room he would quickly sit that little bit too close to another side or just blatantly sink out. Currently he was in Remus’ room and the two of them were messing on as normal. It was nice hanging around with Remus again; Remus had always been his best friend since he first formed and there had always been… feelings? Virgil never knew but whenever he wanted Deceit annoyed at him he would go to Remus.

“So, what are you expecting to achieve this time?” Remus was hanging his head over the edge of his bed.

“Nothing much, just want him annoyed, how long till he figures out I’m here?” Virgil snickered as Remus fell and became a heap on the floor

“Well the record is ten minutes and three seconds.” Remus paused, “Do you think he will beat it?”

“I doubt it, he’ll probably be brooding off in a corner somewhere since I have been avoiding him and flirting with the others.”

“Yeah, everyone but Roman. God he misses out.” 

“Uhm, actually… especially Roman, Deceit gets the most jealous from those interactions.” Virgil explained

“What? My brother? But you have me? What could you possibly want from him?” Remus shot upright

“Well, he gets Deceit mad.” Virgil shrugged and pulled some gum from his pocket and started to chew on it

“So do I though, maybe you should throw Dee aside for today and just deal with me. After all Roman and I are quite identical.” Remus appeared in front of Virgil

“N-no! I think I will happily just wait for Deceit.” Virgil blushed but moved away

“You’re no fun anymore Virgey.” Remus whined but went back to his bed and lay on it

“Shh! He’s coming!” Virgil hissed and jumped into bed with Remus like normal, “Just be closer to me but nothing else ok?” 

“Already? It’s only been… six minutes?!” Remus shuffled closer to Virgil and whispered quietly, “When will you see that I’m here and I’m a viable option?” 

Virgil was taken aback and blushed just as Deceit burst into the room and grabbed onto Virgil and sunk out while hissing, “Mine.”

Their bedroom was dimly lit and Deceit stalked towards Virgil before holding him gently by his chin. Virgil’s eyes darted and got stuck looking in Deceit’s eyes like a deer in headlights. He was entranced as the mismatched eyes bore into his soul. Virgil slowly started forgetting about what was going on outside of what Deceit was doing and he felt himself relax and go limp in Deceit’s hold.

“Jeez kitten, if you’re this desperate then you can always come to me.” Deceit murmured

“I know, I just want you to be jealous, you know I like it when you are.” The words left Virgil’s lips before he even thought about it and he smiled when he heard Deceit hum

“What on earth am I to do with you then?”

“I- I want to be your little kitten Dee… please.” Virgil pleaded

“Hold on now, you were in bed with Remus a few minutes ago, tell me, do you want me to just drop you off with him?” Deceit’s gaze shot through Virgil

“No! I want to only think of you!” 

“If you say so.” Deceit mumbled before releasing Virgil from his hold and tussling his hand in the purple hair, “I love how you kept yours dyed while everyone else is back to normal, it is easy to spot what is mine now.” As Deceit kept stroking Virgil’s hair Virgil summoned cat ears and a tail and he idly started purring and swishing his tail - much to Deceit’s bewilderment.

Virgil took Deceit’s bewilderment and silence as silent judging and horror, “I- I am so sorry! If you aren’t into this we don’t have to! Hell, if you don’t want to talk to me-!” Virgil was stuttering before Deceit silenced him with a kiss which left Virgil breathless, “Wha-?”

“If you don’t shut that gorgeous mouth up I’ll shut it up for you.” Deceit threatened while he carried the small emo to the bed.

Virgil was unsure whether Deceit meant that he would use his power and control Virgil to the extent of covering his mouth or something… else so he didn’t take his chances and kept his mouth closed. Deceit smiled in victory and while he would say that he gracefully got them onto the bed he actually tripped and landed on top of Virgil… nearly crushing him but just as Virgil started to laugh about it Deceit reached a hand up and scratched behind Virgil’s ear to which Virgil went wide-eyed and purred much like a cat. Deceit was awfully smug about it and refused to stop and any protest that would have fallen from Virgil’s lips were silenced as Deceit bit onto his bottom lip.

What ensued after that was a frenzy best described as a tornado of clothes being pulled off and thrown into random corners of the room. That is until Deceit ripped Virgil’s shirt off of him which caused Virgil to growl and rip off Deceit’s gloves. “Hey! Those were expensive! You know better than that kitten!” Deceit whined in protest before trying to cover his hands. This caused Virgil to grab onto one of the snake's arms and pull the deceitful side’s hand up and kiss the back of it.

“There, now stop being so awfully bashful and fuck me will you damnit!” Virgil’s annoyance seeped into his words causing Deceit to chuckle and kiss at Virgil’s neck as he ridded the boy of his pants so that his dick knocked into the faint abs of his stomach as Virgil whined and shifted around. 

“Now, who woulda known that your baggy clothes hid such physique!” Deceit grinned as he accentuated every ‘s’. “Oh wait, that’d be me!” Deceit smirked before grazing his fangs against Virgil’s neck.

Virgil was startled as Deceit’s fangs never popped out unless he was at the end of his restraint of control and part of Virgil relished in the fact of it so he laced his fingers into his hair and pressed Deceit’s head closer to his neck trying to encourage his fuck buddy to bite onto his neck. It was highly irrational and stupid but Virgil wasn’t thinking clearly.

Deceit realised what was going on and teased Virgil by ghosting his fangs over his neck before pulling away and removing the rest of his own clothes as Virgil blushed before his eyes darted to the familiar sight of the two dicks that the dominant side possessed. Deceit always loved how bashful Virgil got at this stage, they’d fucked many many times but each time Virgil would get bashful despite the fact that they had both seen each other in much more embarrassing positions to say the least.

As Deceit was about to tease Virgil he was shocked to find that the side had a dildo already buried to the hilt in his ass, “My my my, you’ve been busy without me haven’t you kitten.” Deceit’s voice had melted into a more silky tone as he was trying to ease VIrgil into subspace, “Any other surprises I should be made aware of?”

Virgil’s eyes locked with Deceit’s again before he whimpered and looked away while nodding. At that moment Deceit realised he wasn’t going to get an answer any better than that so he decided to gently pull the dildo out of his little submissive kitten and stroke the anxious boy’s tail in the meantime. It took till Deceit had pulled the dildo out half way before he looked down at it to see that it was two-headed and when Deceit looked at Virgil questioningly he got a meek little reply, “I j-just wanted to take all of y-you this time, you always s-say it’s fine but I just wanted to be good.” 

Hearing the words tumble out of Virgil’s mouth was like a symphony to Deceit’s ears and he could barely think straight after Virgil whined and Deceit realised that Virgil was grinding against thin air: looking for something, anything. Deceit found it quite adorable and while he wanted to just watch and see if he could wait Virgil out he became very self-aware of how hard he was so without thinking he slicked his dicks up and slid into Virgil; bottoming out and throwing the dildo behind him as he kissed Virgil and appreciated the sharper points that the boy had at his canines.

Virgil hissed as there was a slight stretch but he was falling deeper and deeper into subspace and there was nothing that he could do about it except whine and moan like a whore. The fact that Deceit knew what he got like and purposely stroked at his dick while slowly setting a pace to fuck into his kitten made Virgil moan that little bit louder.

God help anyone who walked by Virgil’s room within the time that they were fucking because in the annoyance and jealousy Deceit had forgotten to lock the door and he forgot to soundproof the room and while the thought of getting caught enticed the couple to be louder they were not wanting any unwanted company nor did they want to disturb Patton’s innocence on fear of the wrath of Logan.

As they were both getting closer Virgil was a whining and hot mess and all that he really registered was that lovely feeling of Deceit fucking him and he also acknowledged the quick puffs of air that hit the side of his neck as Deceit was quietly panting which sent chills down Virgil’s spine with each breath. Moments like this Virgil said something that he was not expecting an answer from, “D-Deceit, please… bite me.” 

Virgil didn’t expect a response at all let alone for Deceit to comply with his request so he was all the more surprised when Deceit’s gravelly voice uttered, “Sure thing kitten, whatever you request.” and then the feeling of his fangs piercing the skin at his neck. That alone made Virgil scream out a moan and cum over both of their stomachs.

To muffle himself, Virgil took free liberty to bite at Deceit’s human side with his more dull teeth so he just sucked a hickey into Deceit’s neck as Deceit’s hips stuttered and he finally released and moaned against Virgil’s neck as he stayed still and licked away at the blood of Virgil’s neck.

“Well kitten… that took an- an unexpected turn.” Deceit panted out as he slowly eased himself out of Virgil before summoning a glass of water and giving it to Virgil after sitting him upright.

“Sorry if it was… uhm, weird?” Virgil groaned out as he facepalmed; the sudden realisation that he asked for it hit him like a ton of bricks

“No, I- uhm I liked it.” Deceit confessed sheepishly as he cleaned the two of them up, “You were just making me jealous purposely right? I didn’t interrupt anything between you and Remus did I?”

Virgil thought back to Remus and cringed slightly before responding, “No… god no. You know I like to get on your nerves.”

“Good, because I just wanted to ask you… could we be exclusive? Like… I don’t want you seeing other people… or getting fucked by them since we’ve been fuck buddies for so long.” Deceit cringed at his phrasing

“I’d much rather be called your boyfriend since every time I’ve told you the ‘I love you’ in my - as you call it - ‘subspace addled mind’ I have genuinely meant it.”

“What? I- you do?” Deceit gasped as his mind crashed

“Yeah you doofus… so what will it be?” Virgil chuckled as he set the glass down on a bedside table.

“I’d like to be your boyfriend very much Vee.” Deceit grinned like a child

“Good, I love you Deceit.” Virgil smiled as he beckoned the other in for a hug

“I love you too… but please… call me Janus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, I love any requests you guys have and please keep safe and I'll see you all when my next post comes out... whenever that is.  
> Littlemisswriting xx


End file.
